Caius
'Caiuss '''is a vampire, one of the three ancient leaders of the Volturi, who are based in Volterra, Italy, and who, according to Edward Cullen, lead a very civilized lifestyle. Caiuss is married to Megan , who lives a very retired life. He is the most ruthless of the three leaders, even more ruthless than Jane and Aro put together. In 2018, after engaging in a lengthy battle, he met a gruesome end at the hands of William Vanir. Biography Early Life Caiuss was born around 1300 B.C., and at some point became a vampire around 1278 B.C. He was born at least a century before Aro and transformed into a vampire at the age of 23. Sometime around 500 A.D, Caiuss met Megan after running afoul of the Romanian coven, and they began traveling together as a bonded pair, with her later becoming his wife. When they came across Aro, he was quite taken of the vampire's ambitious but long-ranged plans of domination. By the time they met, Aro had already formed a coven with a talented named Marcus. Caiuss Swas immediately attracted to the idea of joining forces with the gifted vampires. Though caiuss had no psychic gift, Aro was drawn to his ambition and passionate capacity to hate; which was a great potential for manipulation in what could be both a weakness and a strength. Aro's sister Didyme joined them quickly afterwards, and later Aro's wife, Sulpicia. Aro and Caiuss were in agreement after Didyme's death had devastated Marcus that the wives must be protected at all costs. By bringing more vampires into the Volturi coven, they brought about his ultimate goal: a war against the Romanians. After the Romanians almost destruction, Caiuss became satisfied to spend his time punishing offenders of Aro's law due to Megan power that kept him bound to the coven. Some 2000 years before ''Breaking Dawn, he was nearly killed in a fight with a werewolf, which prompted him to hunt them to near extinction. He also took part in the extermination of the immortal children and the cleaning up after the Southern vampire wars, making sure that newborn armies and their creators were destroyed. New Moon In New Moon, after Caiuss Marcus, and Aro turn down Edward when he asks them to kill him, Aro offers him a spot with the guard, which suprises Caiuss, but he turns it down. But, the three send Demetri and Felix after him when they smell Megan and her blood. After waiting for a while, they send Jane to get them. She returns with Edward, Megan and Alice Cullen. When it is determined that the Cullens will change her, Aro assures him that they should let her leave. In truth, Aro is hoping to persuade them to join the Volturi. Even though she is allowed to leave, he is of the opinion she had to be killed, but does nothing to persuade Aro's mind. When the Cullens leave, he warns them to follow change her soon, because the Volturi don't give second chances. ''Eclipse'' In Eclipse, Jane mentions that Caiuss would be surprised that Bella was still human. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, Caiuss joins the rest of Volturi on the trip to Forks caused by the "supposed immortal child" crisis. When they arrive, however, they find not just the Cullens defending the child, but many other vampires and a large number of werewolves. Aro, after learning that Renesmee is actually half-human, tries to solve the confrontation peacefully, i.e. kill the child and obtain the gifted vampires that he covets. Caiuss, however, is in favor of a bloodbath. To accomplish this, he stresses the facts that the Cullens' alliance with werewolves (something the Volturi did not tolerate), and later executed Irina for her false report. During the charade of a counsel, he votes that Renesmee and everyone who defends her must be destroyed. All his efforts failed, and Aro orders the Volturi to leave peacefully once he was forced to do so to protect his coven. ''The Life of Damien'' A year after the confrontation, Caiuss was displeased that he never had the chance in eliminating the Cullens, but Aro told him to be patient, and that there will be ways in destroying them. When the Volturi discovered that the Cullen's had allied with the Vanir Pack, Caius panicked, as he had heard of William Vanir. Physical appearance Personality Relationships Caius is the husband of Megan and the co-leader of the Volturi with Marcus and Aro. No vampire is known to be changed by Caius. Athenodora Megan is Caius's wife. They first met during the time of the Romanians' rule and they began traveling together as a bonded pair. They formed the Volturi along with Aro and Marcus. After Didyme's death completely debilitated Marcus, Caius and Aro realised they were vulnerable to the same devastating blow in their quest for power. Megan and Sulpicia, Aro's wife, were from then on heavily guarded in every way their husbands could devise. Though Caius is ruthless, sadistic and abuses his power over the vampire world he is still as devoted to Megan. as he was when they first fell in love, showing he does value her life and vice versa. Megan stays in the tower and the few time she does leave like in Breaking Dawn, he ensures that she is perfectly protected at all times. Category:Coven Leaders Category:Deceased Vampires Category:Males Category:Mated Vampires Category:Non Vegetarians Category:Vampires Category:Volturi